


Submerged - Gallavich AU

by basicxfangirl



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicxfangirl/pseuds/basicxfangirl
Summary: In which Mickey Milkovich interviews for a job at Gallagher Studios and meets the love of his life.*i only own my original characters!! all other characters are owned by the creators of shamless!!*
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Submerged - Gallavich AU

Ian

The rain kept coming down against the windows of my car, creating a pitter patter sound that echoed in my head. Traffic was a pain this time of the morning, as most people were regular nine to five workers. I wanted nothing more than to just speed past everyone in front of me so I could get to work faster. 

But no need. As soon as the thought came to mind the cars in front of me moved ahead, allowing me to change my daily route to avoid another jam. I loved New York, but goddamn I hated the traffic. I lived in Staten Island, but every New Yorker knows there was always a line of cars for miles somewhere in the city, if not multiple places at one time. 

There were many things about New York I did love though. I loved the scenery of the city, especially near Times Square. It was always crowded with people who never learned manners, or children who were excited to run away from their parents in an attempt to run all around the place. But Times Square was truly something magical, as cliche as it sounds. 

I continued along my commute to work, listening to the soft sounds of some classical podcast Aria had recommended me. It was nice, but sort of boring. It did a better job of putting me to sleep than relieving my stress. I had to hand it Aria though; she did know me pretty damn well. 

We'd known each other for years, and she was my best friend. She was also my personal assistant, but she would tell you that title came second. I loved her, and was grateful to have her around. The stresses of owning your own company were brutal and left no mercy on the soul. Without Aria, I would've gone insane a long time ago. 

I finally pulled into the parking garage and parked in my spot, seeing Aria's Impala already parked in hers. She didn't even need to to be here until 9:30, but it was a quarter til 8 and she was here. 

My briefcase felt light in my hands as I walked over to the elevator to head upstairs. I didn't have much work to do today as I was conducting interviews for a new marketing director. Helena, my previous director, had just quit due to a family emergency and my company was in dire need of a new one. 

Helena had set the bar pretty high, and I was sad to lose her. She was impeccably good at her job, and I enjoyed her company along with her husband and son. She was one of my favorite employees but I understood her reasoning for needing to leave. I wished her no ill will. 

The elevator stopped on the fifteenth floor, which was where my office, along with Aria's reception desk as well, was. I could see her before the doors were even opened all the way, sitting at her desk and typing away at her computer. She came in early most mornings, for what I have no clue. I admire it about her though, and am always grateful for an extra hand when I need it. 

She looked up as the ding of the elevator sounded, her face spreading into a smile. Standing up, she grabbed a cup of coffee from a carrier on the ledge of her desk and came around it. She looked immaculate, as always. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a beige turtleneck with some classic black dress pants. Across her shoulders was a black blazer that pulled her outfit together nicely. She was sporting a pair of beige heels to match her top, a tip I had given her when we first met. 

"Good morning, Ian. How was your drive?" She chirped, referring to the podcast she sent me. I slightly shook my head at her as she handed me the cup. 

"Sleepy. Don't know how I made it here safely." Her laugh echoed throughout the room as it was still early and we were the only ones here. 

"I see. I might need to find a podcast that will keep you awake on the way here. We do, unfortunately, need you alive." 

"Damn right you do. What time is my first interview today?" She turned around and looked at the notepad sitting on the ledge next to the carrier. 

"Eight thirty. A Mr. Mikhailo Milkovich. And then you have a Ms. Amelia Shepherd at ten fifteen." I nodded, and turned to walk into my office. I thanked her for the coffee as I headed inside, the lights flickering on. I sat down in my chair and opened my laptop, powering it on. It hummed as it booted up, the Apple logo coming on to the screen. I typed my password to get into my domain, and when it logged itself in, I clocked into our employee attendance system. 

The morning seemed to get away as I worked. By the time I'd finished emailing our board of directors about a meeting we needed to have, it was eight fifteen and Aria was buzzing into my phone system to let me know my first interview had arrived.

I made a mental mote that this Mr. Milkovich was fifteen minutes early. I run a very tight company and while I understand life gets in the way sometimes, I am very stringent when it comes to my employees arriving on time. 

I told Aria to send him in while I straightened up the mess of papers that had been strewn across my desk for the last half hour. I briefly looked over his application again before I heard the door open. When I looked up I saw the most gorgeous man I'd ever laid eyes on. 

The first thing I noticed were his eyes. They were a piercing shade of blue, icy almost. They completely stood out on his face as his hair was jet black and slightly messy. He wasn't very tall, probably around 5' 8" or so. He had on a sapphire blue two piece suit, with a simple black tie to match. He looked fucking delicious. 

I cursed under my breath as I'd probably been staring at him longer than I needed to without speaking. 

"Good morning, Mr. Milkovich. I'm Ian Gallagher." 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Gallagher." I nodded at him and gestured towards the chair in front of my desk. He sat down and handed me a folder. The folder was crisp and warm, like it was straight off the press. It had his name on it, and inside was his resumé. I looked it over for about a minute before I closed it and put it flat on the desk. 

"Mr. Milkovich, I know you're aware of the position you're interviewing for so why don't you tell me what makes you qualified for the job." I said, leaning forward on my desk, with my fingers interlocked. 

I could see that he watched me intently, observing my every move. He took a sharp intake of breath before speaking. 

"Well, sir, as you can tell from my resumé I have a degree in fashion marketing from the Fashion Institute of Technology here in New York. I worked as a fashion buyer for Forever 21 just before the company went bankrupt. I gained a lot of experience from that job. I learned how to interpret fashion trends, predict customer demand, that sort of thing. I think that as a marketing director I would do well for the company as far as driving more sales." 

His voice indicated he was nervous and as much as I wanted it to be because of me, I knew it was just the pressure of the situation. Job interviews are nerve wracking by nature. They're supposed to put you on the spot, make you think on your feet. It would be silly to think that I was doing anything to make the gorgeous man in front of me nervous. 

"You definitely know your way around words, Mr. Milkovich. I'll give you that. This position comes with a schedule of eight to four, Monday through Friday. Is that something you can work with?" 

He nodded his head once again. "Absolutely." His lips turned up into a smirk, and it took everything in me not to lean over my desk and kiss him. He had to know what effect he had on me. No one is this good looking and is oblivious to it. He knows damn well what he's doing. 

"Good. Why don't you tell me more about why you left your previous employer. Your application said that you felt undervalued." 

He licked his lips before speaking. Cocky bastard.

"I felt like my boss didn't really appreciate what I brought to the table. I was there for three years and while all my coworkers were getting promoted, I stayed at the lower level. I ran the numbers and spreadsheets and I was doing better than most of them sales wise. I told my boss that if I didn't at least move up to the next level that I would find another place of employment. He was very prideful." 

I nodded my head and glanced down at his resume and application. He was definitely more than qualified for the job, there was no doubt about that. And I was absolutely attracted to him. Seeing him everyday would be a plus. I knew better than to only interview one person and choose them but I had a momentary lapse in judgement. Sue me. 

"Well, Mr. Milkovich, I don't usually do this but I think you'll be a great addition to the company. If you're available I'd like you to start tomorrow." 

I stood up, indicating the interview was over. He did the same, and I became aware of how much taller I was than him. I had no doubt that he would fit perfectly in my arms all cuddled up and -okay seriously I need to stop. 

He reached his hand out for me to shake. I ignored the tingling sensation in my stomach as our hands touched. 

"I would love to start tomorrow, Mr. Gallagher. Thank you. And please, call me Mickey." 

I nodded once again and showed him to the door. He looked back at me once more before leaving. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. 

I have never been that attracted to someone. I mean, I've had boyfriends and all but this was different. I felt drawn to him, and I barely knew him. This was new territory for me. I had to get it together. There's a business to run. 

As I stood in the doorway of my office, I glanced over at Aria who was typing on her computer. I whistled to get her attention. 

"Will you cancel my ten fifteen? I just hired Mr. Milkovich." I said. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Really? Are you sure?" I could tell she was questioning me, something I don't like when people do. But she had good reason, and if I'm being honest, I wasn't sure. 

"Yes, he'll start tomorrow at eight. Will you also email Kathy and let her know she'll need to train him?" Aria nods her head and turns back to her computer. I go back inside my office and continue to work, hoping to get the dark haired man out of my head.

\------------------

Ian

As soon as my day came to and end at the office, I rushed out of the building to my car. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about my recently hired employee all day. I needed a distraction. If I went straight home with nothing to do I would just end up thinking about him more. Before I started the vehicle up, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, trying to find someone to go out with tonight. I stopped at Aria's name and pressed her contact and dialed her number. It rang for a few seconds before she picked up.

"I'm one step ahead of you, Gallagher. Don't call anyone to go out with just so you can have someone to take home. I'll meet you at Bemelmans at eight." She said, not even saying hello. As I said before, she knows me pretty damn well.

"Thanks, Aria."

"Of course, babes. Plus we haven't gone out together in a while. It'll be nice to talk about things other than work for a change."

After agreeing on our plans, I hung up the phone and started my route home. All the way there I thought about Mickey. The way his hair was slightly disheveled when he walked into my office. The way his plump pink lips turned up into a smirk. The way his eyes darkened when he looked at me up and down. I barely knew the man and already he had me wanting more of him. 

By the time I pulled into my driveway, I had basically no memory of how I got there due to my thoughts being invaded. I noticed my brother Carl's car parked on the curb. He hadn't called telling me he was stopping by so I wondered why he would be in town. 

I walked up to my door and unlocked it and found Carl sitting on my couch with a bag of chips in his lap watching basketball. He looked up when he saw me, giving me a simple head nod. It'd been a few months since I last saw him. His hair was shorter now, and I could see some stubble on his chin. 

I took off my jacket and swung it over a nearby chair before moving to sit next to Carl. He reached down next to feet and handed me a beer that I hadn't seen when I walked in.

"Lakers are up by eight. Second half." He said, not taking his eyes off the screen. I'm not much of a sports person myself, but I nodded anyway and pretend to watch the game in front of me. After a while, Carl sighed and looked at me. 

"Cool if I crash a few days?" 

"Of course, man. Why though?" I asked, taking a swig of beer. Oh yeah, this is definitely the cheap shit from back home in Chicago. Wonder how he got some of this. 

"Lip and his new girlfriend are always at the house. Can't get any fucking sleep there." 

I remembered Lip telling me about a new girlfriend, a girl named Sandy or some shit like that. Must be getting crazy over there if Carl had to get away from it. He's a ladies man for sure, and we've all heard him going at it with some girl at one point or another. It's a Gallagher thing. 

"Well you're cool to stay as long as you need. Just don't eat all my fucking food." I ruffled his hair before standing up and starting to undo my tie. 

"You got plans tonight?" Carl asked. Once again, he still didn't take his eyes off the game. 

"Just gonna head over to Bemelmens at eight with Aria. You?" 

"Shit, I'm going with you then. Aria's fine as hell." 

I chuckled. "You try that shit everytime you see her." 

"And I'll keep trying until she says yes. That girl is wifey material." 

I laughed and grabbed my clothes that I just took off and headed toward my room. I dropped the clothes in the hamper and threw on some sweats before I plopped down on my bed. I immediately relaxed into the mattress and turned on my side wanting to get a short nap in. I set a timer for an hour and a half. Soon after I shut my eyes, I fell asleep. 

~

Two hours later Carl and I were walking through the doors of Bemelmans. I found Aria sitting at a small table near the bar. She stood up to greet us, and I noticed her smirk when she saw Carl. 

"Hey White Boy Carl." She said, giving him a hug.

"Hey Future Mrs. Gallagher." 

"Oh, I didn't know Ian and I were getting married. Too bad he likes cock." 

The three of us laughed and sat down. I ordered drinks for us while Carl told us about the rest of my family. The oldest, Fiona, came into a bunch of money and left a few months ago. Aside from the fifty thousand dollar check and a note that said 'love you' she left, no one's heard from her. 

My older brother Lip met a girl when he decided to go back to college (her name is Mandy, not Sandy), and apparently they spend every ounce of their free time together. My little sister Debbie is dating some rich woman who she also works for and lives with. And my youngest brother Liam is just going to school like he's supposed to. 

No one has seen Frank, our sperm donor, in a few weeks. Not that anyone cares though. He's not much of a parent. I specifically never gave him my address out here so he couldn't show up whenever we wants like he always does.

After about a half hour of talking about our jobs, watching Carl and Aria playfully banter back and forth, and not thinking about Mickey at all, it happened. He happened. 

I spotted him first. He was wearing a much more casual outfit now. A crisp black tshirt with a black and blue plaid shirt over it. On his legs were a pair of black jeans that clung to his ass so nicely. He paired his attire with light brown boots. Same as earlier today, he looked delectable. 

He made his way over to the bar, not really speaking to anyone. I couldn't hear what he ordered, but the bartender started to make him a drink. He took a sip and then pulled out his phone to check it. He did this a few times, drinking and then checking his phone. I wondered what was keeping his attention like that. 

"Ian! Earth to Ian Gallagher!" I snapped my head over to look at Aria who was staring at me. I guess I hadn't been listening when she was talking to me. Whoops. 

"Sorry. Tuned out for a sec." 

"Dude, what's got your dick in a twist?" Carl asked. 

I tuned out Aria once again as she started to explain how I hired Mickey only after a ten minute interview with him. I turned my head back to the bar and found Mickey already looking back at me. His eyes widened when we made eye contact and he immediately turned back around and took a drink. 

I mentally chuckled as I continued to watch him. He refused to turn back around, probably afraid I'd be staring at him. He'd be right though. After a few more seconds of silently wishing he'd look back, I gave up staring. I probably looked weird to anyone that might've been watching. 

I turned back to the conversation between Aria and Carl. Well, more like Carl was hopelessly flirting with Aria. And while she turned him down each time, I had an inclination that she secretly liked the attention from him. They would make a good couple, but I knew Aria was taking a break from relationships to get over her ex. Been there done that. 

The three of us continued to catch up, Carl telling me that Debbie is now dating some chick named Sandy, and that he'd somehow become a cop. I gave him a confused look when he said that because he was only 19 and definitely not old enough to even join the Academy. He explained that he'd done some "odd jobs on the side" to get in before he was old enough, and I didn't question him. I figured the less I knew the better. 

By the time we'd decided to call it a night, it was around ten o'clock. Carl and I walked Aria to her car and made sure she got in safely before heading to mine and driving back to my house.

The two of us lounged around for the rest of the night, watching just about anything just to keep my mind from wandering to the new hire that I would see the following morning. Sometime around midnight, I fell asleep on the couch, unaware of just how important Mickey Milkovich would become to me.


End file.
